


Tempting Fate (Questionable Entertainment)

by calenlily



Category: Black Jewels - Bishop
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One dance. One dream. One moment in time. The dance scene from <em>Daughter of the Blood</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Fate (Questionable Entertainment)

One dance. One dream. One moment in time.  
They whirl around, perfectly matched. Their movements are smooth, natural, thoughtless.  
It’s an unlikely match. She is young, barely more than a child on the verge of womanhood, and still amazingly innocent despite her experiences. She has stepped into a world too adult for her, and she knows it, but she pushes that thought away for the moment.  
He is centuries older, generally regarded as dangerous, and he acknowledges it. After all, it’s true. But he is irresistibly drawn to her, nearly wrapped around her little finger. He knows he wants her, and is torn between reason and desire. This time, he goes further than is appropriate or safe, and he knows it, but he pushes that thought away for the moment.  
It is a dangerous game they play. He understands, even if she might not. And all too soon, this pleasant moment will be over, and they will return to the struggles of their lives.  
It could never be, anyway, not now. Maybe someday, hopefully someday, maybe not. But now, they are tempting fate, and they know it, but they push that thought away for the moment. For now, they dance.


End file.
